S8 Giving Thanks
by ccmal
Summary: Familes in Walnut Grove give thanks while thinking of their loved ones far away.


**Giving Thanks**

LHOP inspired fan fiction by Cheryl C. Malandrinos

Disclaimer: I do not own the Little House on the Prairie television series, book series, or any of the characters.

"I'm sorry you're so unhappy." Adam walked across the parlor and knelt in front of Mary.

She sat in her rocking chair trying to sew, but a task she had found easy even after going blind, frustrated her. Adam had watched in silence, but after she sighed and pulled out another row of stitches, he knew they had to talk.

"I'm not unhappy." Mary's fingers traveled through Adam's bushy brown hair. "I just miss everyone."

Adam exhaled hard. "I know. I wish I could have made a living in Walnut Grove, but –"

Mary shushed him. Cupping his face, she lowered her head to place a tender kiss on his lips. "Adam Kendall, when will you learn that I would follow you to the ends of the earth?"

She imagined the smile curling the corners of his lips. Adam laid his head down in her lap.

"I want to give you everything Mary."

Tears glistened in her eyes. "You already have."

*

Joe sat in a chair looking out over the main road in Sleepy Eye. His room was as dark and cold as the outside. Freezing drizzle had pelted down since early morning. Finished with supper, Joe considered turning in early until he heard the rapping of knuckles at his door.

A wide smile covered his face as soon as he saw his good friend. "Jonathan! What are you doin' here this time of night?"

Jonathan Garvey's broad shoulders filled the doorway. Probably the only man Joe knew who could haul as much as an ox, he had one of the most generous hearts a man could have. He had always been a good friend to Joe and helping Jonathan and his son Andy with their freighting company couldn't even begin to repay the kindness Jonathan had always showed him.

"Howdy Joe." Jonathan removed his hat, bent down and stepped into the room. "A bit dark in here ain't it?"

"I was jist 'bout to turn in." Joe reached over and lit the lamp on the table next to his bed.

Jonathan fiddled with the rim of his hat. "I can come back tomorrow if ya like."

"Naw, c'mon in. I was jist bored is all. No use wastin' kerosene if I ain't got nothin' to do."

Jonathan shed his drenched coat and the two men sat down across from each other at the table next to the window.

"Sure is a nasty one out there," said Jonathan. "Hate to think of how deep in it we'd be if this was snow."

"Not fit for man or beast that's fur sure. Ya wanna cup of coffee?" Joe pointed to the stove in the corner of the room. "There might be a bit left"

"No thanks. I just came over to ask ya what you're doin' tomorrow."

Joe shrugged. "Dunno, probably hang around here I suppose."

A smile crinkled the corners of Jonathan's eyes. "Why don't ya join Andy and me for Thanksgiving dinner?"

Joe stood up and walked across the room. Taking a tin cup from the hutch, he poured the last bit of coffee into the cup and placed it in front of Jonathan.

"No need to include this old bachelor in your plans." Joe stared down at the table and ran a jagged fingernail along a shallow scratch on the wooden surface.

"Have you heard from Hester Sue?"

Joe shook his head. He still wasn't sure where things went wrong with that stubborn mule of a woman. "Didn't really 'spect to hear from her neither, just hopin'."

Jonathan nodded. He understood Joe's loneliness. Ever since Alice died he felt it too. In his dreams he could still visit with her, see her warm smile and touch her soft skin. But once morning came the pain of his loss flooded every waking moment. Only for Andy's sake did he refuse to drink his pain away, though the numbness it provided would be more than welcome.

"I was kinda thinkin' you could help us out. I ain't much for cookin' and Andy ain't much better. But you seem to keep yourself fed alright."

Joe chuckled. "Eggs and bacon is one thing, turkey and sweet potatoes is another."

"Well, if the hotel restaurant was open we'd just go there, but it ain't so we men folk need to stick together." Jonathan's eyes twinkled. _He'll say yes. _"C'mon Joe, we'd love to have ya."

"Alright then. I'll join ya, but I ain't mashin' no sweet potatoes."

Jonathan extended his hand across the table. "You got a deal."

*

"They're finally asleep." Nellie's hand stifled a yawn. Sitting down at her vanity, she began unpinning her hair.

Percival sat up in bed and watched Nellie's nightly ritual. As her curls cascaded down her back, his heart raced. Nellie looked so beautiful with her hair down. He liked the elegant up-do she had adopted since moving to New York, but he always preferred her hair flowing free.

"You have been a bit down, sweetheart. Perhaps Jennifer and Benjamin picked up on your melancholy mood."

Now in her nightgown, Nellie slid under the covers. _I thought I had hid it so well. _"I talked to Mother and Father today. It made me miss them even more."

Nellie pulled the covers up to her chin. The dwindling fire provided little warmth from the cold. Today's snow showers made her wonder what winter in New York would be like. _Can't be as bad as Minnesota._

Percival tucked her under his arm. Leaning down to kiss her head, he twirled a tendril of her golden hair around his finger. "I know this had been hard on you. I promise, the first chance we get we'll take a trip back to Walnut Grove."

Nellie popped up. "Really?"

"Of course. Someone has to protect Nels from your mother." He chuckled.

Nellie playfully slapped his arm. Behind his glasses she could see the twinkle in his eyes. His smile etched lines in the skin framing his mouth.

"Thank you, my love." Nellie pecked his cheek.

Percival pulled her closer. Setting his eyeglasses on the nightstand, he turned down the lamp before whispering in her ear. "I love you."

*

Almanzo's slippered feet stepped down the stairs, his nightshirt hidden under the robe cinched at his waist. "You comin' to bed, Beth?"

Laura's gaze seemed to look through the dwindling fire burning in the fireplace. A smudge of flour splotched her cheek and remnants of ingredients used to bake numerous pies streaked the white apron covering her blouse and skirt.

"I'll be up in a minute."

Almanzo tenderly wiped away the flour from her cheek. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Mary and Adam" Gazing up at him, she saw the love and concern that filled his thoughts. _Oh, how I love him! _"I know they've been away from home before, but New York is so far. It's like they're lost forever."

Almanzo noticed the folded pages in her left hand. Probably Mary's letter that came yesterday.

"I know. Even though Eliza Jane is only in Minneapolis, I feel like we'll never see each other again."

He lifted her up into his arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Just remember, we always carry them in our hearts."

Leaning against his chest, she smelled the fresh scent of soap from his bath. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. _He's right. It's silly of me to carry on so. _Moments passed, the crackling of the dying fire the only sound as they held each other close.

He kissed the top of her head and spoke into her hair. "How many pies did you make today?"

"Two apple and two pumpkin. And I'll bring along the peach preserves and the blueberry preserves."

"We could leave one of the apple pies here then."

She squinted in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

"I was just thinkin' that a slice of pie and some milk would make a great snack."

Laura couldn't keep the smile from her face. "Manly, we just ate two hours ago."

"I know," he said, rubbing his stomach.

"You can't have a piece of pie."

"Aw Beth, no one will know there's a pie missin'."

His arms encircled her waist as he leaned in to peck her cheek. Pushing him back, one hand traveled up to her hip. She wagged a scolding finger at him.

"Oh no you don't. You're not sweet talking me into giving you a piece of pie. I worked all day baking them to bring to Ma's tomorrow."

She doused the glowing embers with the leftover tea from the pot, then placed the serving tray in the kitchen. She could wash the dishes tomorrow morning.

Almanzo's wounded expression made Laura chuckle inside. She grabbed his hand and led him through the parlor and up the stairs.

"Just once piece."

"No."

"I won't be able to sleep."

"Yes, you will."

"Just a tiny slice."

"No."

"How about the edge of the crust? No one will eat it anyway."

"No!"

*

Early morning darkness filled the front room. Caroline walked around the ladder going up to the loft and began tossing logs and kindling into the fireplace. Holding her robe tighter, she reached onto the mantle for the matchbox. The growing fire crackled and popped, adding a warm glow to the frigid, dark room. Shivering, she made her way to the kitchen to start the cook stove fire and brew some coffee.

When Charles rolled over in bed, a cold unwelcoming pillow lay in the place he wished to find Caroline. The sound of pots and pans hitting the cook stove's surface filtered into the bedroom and Charles quickly dressed in the fading darkness.

"Good morning darlin'." Charles kissed her soft white cheek.

"The coffee will be ready soon," she said while stirring a pot full of oats.

"You're up early."

Caroline shrugged. "I have a lot to do before Laura and Almanzo get here."

He couldn't resist turning her chin so he could place a tender kiss on her lips. She smiled, but soon turned back to her work.

Charles wandered over to the mantle and filled his pipe with tobacco. He lit it and took a deep drag. The scent of burning leaves filled the house, tickling the senses of the sleeping children upstairs. He heard shuffling around and knew the little house would soon be teeming with activity.

"Morning Pa, Morning Ma," Albert and Carrie said as soon as their feet touched the floor.

"Carrie, will you get Grace dressed?" Caroline glanced Carrie's way. "I need to get the corn bread in the oven."

"Sure Ma."

Charles pulled his pipe away from his lips. "Where are James and Cassandra?"

Albert leaned his hands on the chair next to his father. "They're coming. It's tough to get out of bed in this weather."

"Cassandra? James?" Caroline called up the ladder.

"Yes Ma?"

"Get a move on. Chores need to be done early so that Carrie can help me with the cooking."

"We'll be right down." James's high-pitched voice filtered into the room below.

As soon as Cassandra's foot left the bottom rung her face dimpled into a smile that revealed gaps where baby teeth used to be. "Look!" she pointed toward the window. "It's snowing!"

Her brothers ran to the window and Carrie raced in holding a half dressed Grace. A mingling of voices chatted about snowball fights and sleigh rides.

"All right all of you." Charles's stern tone silenced them. "Your Ma said she needs chores done early, so let's get to doing them. Albert you milk the cow and James it's your turn to the feed the stock. Cassandra, make sure you dress warmly and go toss some feed to those chickens, and Carrie, we don't need Grace catching a cold."

"Yes sir." Frowning faces stared back at him, but Albert noticed the twinkle in Charles's eyes that he could never really hide.

Caroline had dashed off to get dressed and soon returned adorned in a spotless blouse and skirt covered by an equally spotless white apron. Her hair pinned back into a bun, not even a strand escaped the pins. Maneuvering pots, pans, and bowls, she began dishing up breakfast. She placed a full bowl of oatmeal in front of Charles along with his cup of coffee. She wandered back to the kitchen without acknowledging his thanks.

Charles left his breakfast to cool and walked into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Caroline busied herself with piling eggs and bacon onto a plate.

Charles took the plate from her hands and put it down so that he could pull her closer. "We have been married too long for me not to know when something is bothering you. What is it?"

She sighed. "It's foolish."

"You let me determine that."

Glancing up at the ceiling, she shook her head. _It's not like we'll never see them again._ "I just…I just wish Mary and Adam were here." There, she said it. Their absence had been weighing on her mind for weeks. She tried to be brave—tried to remember how strong her mother was when she left the Big Woods with Charles and the girls—but it was no use. She wanted Mary home.

"I miss them too." He gazed into her eyes and wondered why they had decided to suffer in silence. "Part of me can't help wishing Mary and Laura had stayed little girls."

They smiled and Charles pulled her closer. Leaning her head on his shoulder, her words blew warm breath onto his neck.

"Do you remember our Christmas in Kansas?"

"U-huh."

"Every time I glanced over at Laura her finger was tucked into the corner of her stocking hoping to catch a glimpse of what was inside."

He chuckled. "And there was Mary helping prepare the food like every good girl should. Poor Laura couldn't stand still for a minute. She was always so restless."

"I wonder where she gets that from."

"I don't know." Charles struggled to maintain a serious face.

Caroline caressed his cheek. "And I wouldn't have you any other way Charles Ingalls."

"That's good Caroline Ingalls, because I'm too old to change now."

Pulling her closer, his lips sought hers and breakfast was momentarily forgotten.

*

"I'm telling ya, that turkey has too much stuffin' in it." Joe pointed to the raw bird sitting in the pan. "It'll take all day for it to cook."

Jonathan shook his head. "No, no. I watched Alice stuff a turkey lots of times and that bird is stuffed right,"

Andy wandered over and looked around his father and Joe. "You never watched Ma stuff a turkey."

Joe howled and slapped his knee. His laughter turned Jonathan's face as fiery red as his beard.

"There's way too much stuffing in that turkey," said Andy, picking up a carrot and taking a bite before wandering away.

Joe clutched his sides, the roaring laughter making him ache. He walked toward the fireplace shaking his head and wiping the tears from his eyes.

*

Nellie strolled into the kitchen after getting the children down for a nap. "The turkey smells wonderful my love."

"Thank you." Percival peered inside the open over door. "Your sweet potatoes look perfect."

Nellie snuggled into his arms. "I had a good teacher." A sigh escaped from Nellie's lips.

"What is it dear?"

"I'm just wondering what Mother and Father are doing right now."

*

"Nan-cy!" Harriet's high-pitched call filtered up the stairs through the closed door of Nancy's room.

Boots traveled across the upstairs hallway until Nancy came into view. "Yes Mother?"

Harriet stood at the end of the stairway, one hand on the banister and the other resting on a plump hip. Her bluish gray dress did little to hide the mature curves of her body.

"Darling, please come downstairs and set the table for dinner."

Nancy's eyes rolled. "Do I have to?" she whined. "I hate setting the table."

"Now Nancy, we all have to do things we don't like."

Blond ringlets bounced as Nancy shook her head. "Can't Willie do it?"

Harriet gritted her teeth. Sometimes Nancy could be so stubborn. "Willie's helping your father get the food ready. Now be a good girl and do as Mother asks."

Harriet smiled sweetly up the stairs. _Honestly, a more stubborn child has never been born._ But Harriet loved her deeply. After Nellie and Percival moved to New York with the children, Nancy had been the only one who could take her out of the depths of despair.

Nancy stamped her feet. "Mother!"

Nels appeared behind Harriet. "You come down here this instant and set the table." Nels pointed a slender finger at Nancy. This constant battle to get her to do her chores exasperated him.

"But Father," she whined.

"No buts young lady. You get down here right now." He could feel the tension at his temples.

Crocodile tears floated in her eyes and her mouth puckered into a pout. "You hate me! You hate me!" she screamed before running down the hallway and slamming her bedroom door shut.

Nels wagged his finger in his wife's face. "Harriet, you have to do something with that child. She's more spoiled than Nellie ever was."

"Oh Nels." She grabbed his arm and huge pleading eyes gazed up at him. "She's only been with us a short time. I don't want to upset her. What if she runs away?"

"Why would she run away? She has everything she could ever want right here."

"But Nels—"

He put his hand up and Harriet stopped in midsentence. "Nancy is not going to run away. She knows we love her. All she's trying to do is get out of doing her chores…and most of the time it works."

"Hey Pa?" Willie's voice called from the kitchen. "I could use some help lifting the turkey."

"I'll be right there."

Nels raised his eyebrows. "If anyone should feel slighted, it's Willie. Instead of focusing our attention on him when Nellie left, we adopted another child." _Let's just hope she turns out as well as Nellie._

Nels tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Now, why don't you go see if you can convince Nancy to set the table while Willie and I carve the turkey."

Harriet nodded and Nels turned toward the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea if you helped Nancy remember everything she has to be thankful for."

*

When Almanzo and Laura arrived at the little house on Plum Creek, Hester Sue came out to greet them. Tucked inside her long woolen coat, wisps of snow flurries danced around her head.

"You better watch out Laurie, your Ma is running faster than a rabbit trying to escape a fox."

Laura's smile curled the corners of her lips. "I've learned to stay out of Ma's way when she's cooking." The smile left her face. "Though I think today she's trying to keep her mind in Walnut Grove."

Hester Sue touched Laura's arm. She missed Adam and Mary too. Working with them at the blind school had been some of the most fulfilling years of her life. It had been even harder saying goodbye to the children when the state took over and found out Hester Sue didn't have a teaching certificate. Caroline's plea for help at the restaurant had been the answer to her prayers. It also gave her a great reason to put memories of Joe Kagan out of her mind.

_I wonder what he's doing today._ She truly thought they might have a good life together, but as soon as Joe proposed she knew they would never be more than just friends. She cared for him, yes, but she enjoyed the freedom of living alone. And that didn't seem likely to change at her age. Knowing that Joe wanted more than mere friendship made their relationship difficult. She could still see the pain in his eyes when she had said goodbye.

Hester Sue hooked her arm around Laura's and they walked toward the front door. "I spoke to Mary and Adam before I came over."

Laura's heart skipped with excitement. "Oh really, how are they doing?"

"Good. Adam has steady work with that big law firm he joined and Mary likes going to the theater. But they miss everyone and send their love."

_The theater? _Laura's mind wandered back to a school play she and her classmates put on many years ago. The laugh escaped without her knowledge as she entered the front room.

"Well, if you're going to come in laughing Half-pint, you better tell us what it's all about." Charles smooched her cheek and wished her a Happy Thanksgiving.

"Oh Charles, give her a minute to take off her coat."

"That's okay Ma, you know how much I love telling stories."

They all did. One Thanksgiving, after Albert had joined the family, Laura shared stories from her Remembrance Book. She talked about the family leaving Kansas and settling in Walnut Grove and how she ran away after the death of her baby brother. Albert got a chance to hear about Grandpa Ingalls's visit to Walnut Grove and the time Pa had to travel one hundred miles to find work. It made him feel more a part of the Ingalls family than he ever had before.

It was hard to believe their lives had changed so much since then and now the family included James and Cassandra Cooper. But one thing would always remain the same: the little house on Plum Creek would be overflowing with love.

Albert took Laura's coat and she sat down in Ma's rocker. The children sat on the floor next to the hearth waiting anxiously to hear what Laura would share. Ma allowed herself a few minutes rest and joined the other adults around the table.

"One year at school, I was probably ten or eleven, our teacher, Miss Beadle, decided the children would put together skits from famous books and act them out for their parents. I don't remember how it happened, but Mary and I got teamed up with Nellie Oleson."

Albert chuckled. "You and Nellie? That must have been fun to watch."

"Well it certainly wasn't much fun for me." Laura leaned closer to the children. "You see, Nellie and I were mortal enemies," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Cassandra and Carrie gasped.

Almanzo stifled a laugh with his hand. "I never woulda guessed."

"Very funny." Laura knew that Almanzo was fully aware of how she felt about Nellie Oleson. If nothing else, he probably still remembered pulling a muddy, soaked Laura out of a water hole after she had attacked Nellie for making her fail her teaching exam.

"Was she anything like Nancy?" asked Cassandra.

"Exactly like Nancy."

"Laura!" Ma glared at her. "What an awful thing to say."

Laura shrugged. "I didn't say Nellie was good or bad, just that she was exactly like Nancy."

"She has a point Caroline." Charles struggled to contain his laughter, but Caroline just crossed her arms across her chest and warned Laura with her eyes.

"So anyway, it was Mary and me, Nellie, and Ginny Clark."

"Who was Ginny Clark?" asked Carrie.

"She was a girl who used to live in town with her mother. Her father had died and poor Mrs. Clark worked so hard to keep food on the table."

Laura shifted in the chair. "Nellie decided that we should practice at her house. I always loved being at Nellie's. They had such nice things…things I never could dream of having. I guess I was a bit jealous of Nellie. I probably could have contained my jealously if Nellie didn't insist upon flaunting all her things in front of my face."

"Laura!"

"Sorry Ma." She mentally scolded herself and continued. "Mrs. Oleson wrote a skit from _Little Women_ and Nellie had almost all the lines. I was _so_ angry."

"How many lines did you have?" Albert smirked, figuring it wasn't many.

Laura lifted her pointer finger in the air. "One."

Albert's eyes widened. "You're lying."

Laura shook her head. "No, I had one line. I sat there pretending to sew, went off and got the tea, said my one line and was gone."

"But you delivered that one line very well, Half-pint."

The room erupted with laughter and a few moments passed before Laura could continue. "Nellie and Mrs. Oleson wanted everything to be perfect… at least for Nellie, so Mrs. Oleson hired a wigmaker and he made a wig for Nellie."

"She did not." Not that Albert would put anything past Mrs. Oleson.

Laura shook her head up and down. "She did too, and it was the most hideous thing I ever saw. It was as black as a crow with a tiny red bow in it. Then Nellie insisted the man curl the hair."

By now Laura could barely maintain a straight face. Visions of Nellie in that ridiculous wig filled her mind. "That wig was so curly," Laura clutched her chest as giggles escaped her lips, "that Nellie looked like she had wrapped her hair in rags for three years." Laura wiped at the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Even Caroline couldn't resist laughing over it. The things Harriet did to draw attention to Nellie grated on her nerves for years. At least that part of her life was over.

Carrie sat up on her knees. "Whatever happened to Ginny Clark?"

"Oh, that's the best part of the story…though it starts off a bit sad." Laura leaned in closer to the children again. "Mrs. Clark didn't have much money and when Ginny told her about the play she said she couldn't go because she didn't have anything proper to wear."

Laura took a deep breath. What Ginny did still amazed her after all this time. How could one child be so selfless?

"Ginny was a beautiful girl. She wore her wheat colored hair in long braids wrapped around her head and she had the most stunning icy-blue eyes. Ginny wanted her mother to come to the play more than anything, but I don't think any of us realized how important it was to her. I guess that's silly because I would have been heartbroken if Ma said she couldn't come."

Laura glanced over at her mother. Adoration and love shone in her eyes. All her life she wanted to be like her mother, but trouble always seemed to find her. _Maybe one day I can be half the person Ma is._

"The day of the show, Ginny arrived crying. Her mother wouldn't come, no matter how much she pleaded. We told Ginny she didn't have to perform but she insisted on doing it. When it was our turn, we went to the front of the class and began the skit. Ginny played Jo March and this scene was from when Jo cut her hair to pay Marmee's way so she could visit Mr. March in the hospital."

Laura slid to the edge of her seat and all the children leaned in closer, eager to hear what came next. "When Nellie removed Ginny's bonnet, Ginny's long hair was gone!"

The children gasped.

"Ginny had cut her hair." Swallowing away the lump in her throat, Laura continued. "Mary asked her why and Ginny said that she sold it to the wigmaker so that she could buy a new dress for her mother to wear to the play. What we hadn't noticed until that moment was that Mrs. Clark had come in earlier with Mr. Mayfield and heard what Ginny said. They were both crying and hugging each other. I'm sure everyone else was overwhelmed by it too."

"What happened next Laura?" Carrie bit her bottom lip with her upper teeth.

"Nellie got angry because Miss Beadle said that the show was over and she hadn't gotten to say her lines. I don't remember if she stomped out of the schoolhouse, but I do remember her staying angry for several days after that."

Carrie laughed. Though she had been too young to remember the play, she also knew that Nellie had been a thorn in Laura's side growing up. A quick glance at Ma's disapproving face stopped her laughter.

"But whatever happened to Ginny?" asked Albert.

"Mrs. Clark and Mr. Mayfield were married soon afterwards. I hadn't seen Ginny that happy in a long time. She adored Mr. Mayfield. About a year later they moved west. I'm always sorry that Ginny and I never stayed in touch."

Sniffling back tears, Caroline got up and headed back into the kitchen. "I guess I better get dinner on the table before it overcooks."

"I was hoping you would say that." Charles rubbed his belly. "My stomach has been growling for the last hour."

The room erupted with laughter as Laura and Carrie followed Ma into the kitchen to help with the food.

*

Joe and Jonathan stared inside the cook stove at the partially cooked bird. It looked like it would be another two or three hours before it would be done and their stomachs were already growling.

Joe crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "I told ya there was too much stuffin'."

Jonathan rubbed his aching stomach. _Now what will we do? _

"What else you got to eat around here?"

"Just some beans and a bit of corn bread," said Andy, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Alrighty then, let's get them heated up before we starve to death. We can still thank God that there's at least somethin' to eat."

*

Nellie sat at the dinner table waiting for Percival. Little Benjamin and Jennifer were in their highchairs on either side of her. The dainty lace tablecloth that her mother-in-law Edna had crocheted lay atop the burgundy damask one that Harriet had sent as a gift for their new home. Nellie's thoughts traveled to Boston, where Edna was celebrating Thanksgiving with Percival's sister and her family. Edna hadn't been the same since her husband died and Nellie thought it would be good for her to be out of New York for a while.

Carrying in the platter filled with carved turkey, Percival slid it onto the table and took a seat next to Benjamin. He glanced at the bountiful feast and then looked up at his beautiful family.

"We certainly have a lot to be thankful for," he said.

Nellie smiled. Her blue eyes beamed with love and she reached out to clasp his hand. "Yes we do."

*

Noisy, eager children stumbled around each other as they raced to find a spot at the overflowing table.

Charles winked across the table at his wife. "You've really outdone yourself this time Caroline."

Caroline's cheeks turned scarlet. "Thank you."

Her demure smile amused him. Even after all these years she could be easily embarrassed by a compliment.

Between food and plates, not an inch could be found on the table's surface. Charles remembered some of their past holidays when they didn't even have potatoes with their holiday meal. God had definitely been good to them.

"This sure looks good Ma." Albert licked his lips as his eyes scanned the various dishes.

"Well then, if your Pa will say the blessing we can begin passing around the food."

The room fell silent as everyone clasped their hands and bowed their heads. As Charles spoke, family and friends in New York, Sleepy Eye, Boston, and Minneapolis were joined to them in thought and prayer, as they all gave thanks for the Lord's blessings upon their lives and for the love of family and friends.


End file.
